


Reunited

by asterisk_hq



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Tried, Junko is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisk_hq/pseuds/asterisk_hq
Summary: Mukuro walks into the room to meet with Sayaka, and the lights are off.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I tried.

Ikuzono (Reunited)  
Word count: 1058

The door is ajar, which can be taken as a sign of welcome. Of course, Mukuro knows exactly why it’s really open.  
She ignores the scratches along the walls, ready to meet the girl she’s been in love with since who knows when. Mukuro once tried to hide it from her sister, but Junko isn’t Ultimate Analytical Prowess for nothing.  


Mukuro can remember all of the idol’s beautiful smiles, every time Sayaka Maizono approached Mukuro’s fundamentally unlikeable self and struck up a conversation. Mukuro can remember everything, like the time they took a walk into the beautiful sunset on New Years’ and ended up in the same room the next morning. Sayaka doesn’t remember any of that, though.  


Mukuro keeps walking, opening the door she knows Sayaka resides behind. Blue eyes stare at her upon her entrance.  


Mukuro clears her throat awkwardly, resisting the urge to tear the blond wig off her head. She fidgets slightly, finally opening her mouth to speak.  


“Um… hey,” she says, wondering if she should still be imitating her sister. She still needs to play her part in the plan, but… now it’s just Sayaka and her. Surely, Junko wouldn’t mind, would she?  


“So, um… you probably hate me, right?” Mukuro continues awkwardly, trying to avoid stuttering too much. “I mean… I’m the reason you can’t remember anything. But it’s all for despair. You’re despairing too, right? Junko says despair makes her feel good, so… I hope you feel good too.”  


There’s no reply.  


“I’ll keep following my orders, but when this is all over, we can go on walks and dates and have conversations again, okay?” Mukuro says, not sure why her vision’s suddenly started swimming. “Tomorrow, the next part of the plan will be set in action. I hope it goes well.”  


Sayaka keeps staring at her, apparently speechless.  


Mukuro falters a little. “I… loved you. I still love you! But you can’t remember, huh? Um… I think you were the one who confessed first, anyway. I think you looked really cute that day. I mean, not that you don’t look cute every other day!”  


Mukuro barely restrains herself from flipping the light switch. A chill shoots down her spine. Something wet rolls down her cheeks.  


“So, um, I guess even without your memories, you and Leon wouldn’t have clicked, huh?” Mukuro says. “Was that because of despair, too? Was that why you did it? I don’t understand… I’m so confused, help me! Please… I don’t know what to do anymore.”  


The shadows loom over both of their heads, and Mukuro’s hand twitches toward the light switch again. Still, she stops herself. She can stand in darkness, just for a little while longer.  


“You didn’t like Junko. I’m not really sure why… but I think you said it had to do with you not liking how… how little she appreciated me?” Mukuro says, not aware of how her voice is rapidly reaching higher, more desperate tones. “But Junko cares for me! I’m her invaluable tool! She would never throw me away, so don’t worry!”  


Sayaka can’t seem to respond to that, either.  


Mukuro can’t take it anymore. Her fingers find the light switch, and she when she hits it, brightness chases the dark away.  


There is too much pink, and it’s not Sayaka’s bow. Mukuro’s eyes flit over her former girlfriend’s collapsed form, pink painted all over the floor and all over what used to be pale porcelain skin. Blue eyes that were once bright and lively are now dull and sightless. Still, they have not lost their ability to pierce through souls.  


Her arms hang limply to her sides. Her head is bowed, and her hands are wet with her own blood, and that traitorous, traitorous blade is wedged into her chest and _Mukuro doesn’t want to look anymore-_  


Sayaka’s shadowed blue eyes stare up at Mukuro accusingly. _You did this to me. Because of you, I am dead._  


Mukuro screams, her strangled voice three parts grief and one part despair.  


_We’ll never walk together again. That kiss you loved so much? The kiss I loved so much? It will never happen again.  
_

_Because I am dead. You killed me._  


Mukuro barely registers what’s happening when her military-strengthened legs collapse, and she hits the floor with a dull thud.  


Leon Kuwata’s name is painted upside down and backwards in that terrible, cruel shade of pink, but Mukuro knows it’s not his fault. Not really, not when it was she who took their memories and their sanity and their humanity.  


Sayaka's sweet smile flashes in Mukuro's mind, and then it's twisted in darkness and despair, and the distortion continues until her face is unrecognizable. Mukuro screws her eyes shut like they're the only things enabling her sight. 

_Is this despair?_ she wonders, borderline hysterically. _It doesn’t feel very nice. So it can’t be despair._  


She’s afraid to touch or even look at Sayaka’s body. She’s killed hundreds, if not thousands, but just this once…  


She whimpers a little, staring at her deceased girlfriend. Lifeless blue eyes stare back, their gaze a haunting, chilling presence that makes Mukuro feel like she’s going to have a seizure with all her shaking.  


Shaking? Since when was she shaking? Soldiers shouldn’t shiver at the sight of a dead body.  


Mukuro shifts herself backwards, inching out the door. She can’t stay here. She can’t.  


She crawls, running away like the cowardly soldier she is. On her way, she tries her best to ignore the gouged-out scratches along the walls and the shadows towering over a fake golden sword and a broken doorknob. The light is overpowering, flooding the room and spilling into the hallway outside, but Mukuro can only see darkness.  


Naegi’s door swings shut behind her. On her way back to “Junko Enoshima’s” room, she doesn’t even stop to wonder if Junko let her watch that murder to achieve this exact effect.  


The lock clicks behind Mukuro, and she falls backwards onto the feather-soft bed that coddles her body but not her mind. She wishes for there to be someone, _anyone_ to tell her that everything’s going to be okay, but that was always Sayaka’s job.  


Did Sayaka know what she was doing? Will Mukuro begin feeling despair soon?  


It doesn’t really matter. The next morning, soon after Sayaka’s body is discovered, they’ll be reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That was my first time writing in third person in about four years, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Hope it wasn’t too choppy or awkward with pronoun confusion!  
> I'm still not sure how to feel about this ship, but I think I'm starting to like it (that opinion is obviously not inspired by reading my own work lol).


End file.
